guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Cathedral of Flames
Description Once freed, Pyre's warband sacked the cathedral, looking for anything of value. In their search, they unearthed a blocked passage. Clearing the debris revealed a stash of treasure, plundered from the Ascalonian ruins...but there was more. The spirits of those slain for these spoils of war had attached themselves to the treasure haunting the vaults. Worse yet, a powerful Necromancer named Murakai dwelt among them. She used the creatures' unliving essence to create a storm of souls which she planned to unleash upon human and Charr alike. It fell to us to lay these disembodied spirits to rest and suspend Murakai's wrath. If only for a time. :— Master Dungeon Guide Getting There Accessed via taking the quest Temple Of The Damned from Gron Fierceclaw, the merchant in Doomlore Shrine. Talk to him again to enter the dungeon. Quests * Temple Of The Damned 18px *You also have to enter this dungeon in the quest Warband of Brothers. The layout is changed a bit and the monsters differ. Creatures Allies * 1 Beacon of Droknar Collectors *Lars Bridgeater *Dextarr Dirtdigger *Akom Foes Some Charr in the upper two levels, undead throughout. Charr * 20 Charr Axemaster * 20 Charr Blademaster * 20 Charr Bladestorm? * 20 Charr Seeker * 20 Charr Sentry * 20 Charr Prophet * 20 Charr Mender * 20 Charr Hexreaper * 20 Charr Dominator * 20 Charr Wardkeeper? * 20 Charr Flameshielder * 20 Charr Avenger? Enchanted * Enchanted Hammer * Enchanted Bow * Enchanted Daggers * Enchanted Spear Spiders * 24 Venomweaver * 24 Bloodweaver *14 Spider Undead * 20,22 Shock Phantom * 23 Ash Phantom * 21 Crypt Banshee * 20 Crypt Ghoul * 20 Crypt Slasher * 22 Crypt Wraith * 20 Plague Zombie *Servant of Murakai Bosses *Level 1 ** 24 Faze Magekiller (Power Block) ** 28 The Keeper (Life Transfer) *Level 2 ** 24 Tyndir Flamecaller ** 24 Vraxx the Condemned (Soldier's Fury) ** 28 The Master (Jagged Bones) ** 28 Jadam Spearspinner (Stunning Strike) (During Warband of Brothers) *Level 3 ** 24 Murakai's Steward (Corrupt Enchantment) Boss-like foes *Level 3 ** 29 Murakai, Lady of the Night Rewards *Unique Items obtainable from the end chest: ** Murakai's Blade ** Murakai's Reaver ** Murakai's Maul Notes *Wards are highly recommended, especially Ward Against Melee as the Enchanted weapon mobs apply a lot of melee pressure. *Beware of fighting while in the range of the flame darts along the corridor leading to the final boss room - they will cause mass burning of the whole party as well as applying significant damage. Pull the mobs patrolling along the corridor to the side and fight them there. *Also be careful of the flame jets and little flame geysers in the final boss room. *There are two Charr collectors just inside the dungeon who offer headpieces in exchange for a large number of the collectible drops. **Lars Bridgeater asks for 25 Golden Rin Relics in exchange for a Dread Mask **Dextarr Dirtdigger asks for 50 Diessa Chalices in exchange for a Blindfold.